


I Do's and Don'ts

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Succumbing to the expectations of others would never be her downfall again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do's and Don'ts

She was doing the same thing she always did when she couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t a profiler like she was but he’d always been able to read people. Even those who thought they were complicated could be quite simple. Humans had rituals, both good and bad, and they returned to them when they weren't sure what else to do. 

He stood and looked at her for a few minutes, didn’t want to freak her out. Not that standing there staring wasn’t weird. But she had come to expect that from him. Will took a deep breath and went to join her on the couch.

“I can't sleep.” she said without looking at him.

“I know. What is it?”

“Nothing.” JJ shook her head. “I'm fine.”

“You don’t have insomnia when you're fine, cher. Is it the little one?” Will touched her stomach.

“He's asleep.”

“Are you sure?”

“He lives inside of me Will; I know his schedule better than my own. I just…I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“You deserve better than this.” JJ replied.

“I deserve better than what? C'mon,” he took her hands and turned her around. “Talk to me, Jen.”

“After what happened with your parents I know you want the whole package. You want the wife, kids, and the white picket fence. You fell in love with the wrong girl.”

“I fell in love with the perfect girl.”

“I am not perfect.” JJ shook her head.

“You are for me.” he kissed her nose. “I think that’s all that matters.”

“You say that now.” JJ sighed.

“I've been saying that since the first day I saw you.”

“I can't give you what you need. Holding on to you was probably selfish but I just…”

“What do you think I need?” Will asked. “Because you're giving me a child and I want that. You're giving me your heart, I think, and I want that. You…”

“I can't marry you. I mean what kind of man stays with a woman who turns down his marriage proposal? What kind of woman does that?”

“You had your reasons.” 

“Can you stop being the good guy for a second? You have to be so pissed with me.”

“Is that what you want?” he asked. “Do you want me to be mad and leave? Do you think I'm just staying for the baby?”

“I don't know.” JJ shook her head and just couldn’t meet his eyes. 

She loved Will’s eyes. She hoped their son had his eyes. He was such a good man. He was kind, considerate, smart, mellow…he was good to and for her. But there was something; JJ still couldn’t take the leap. 

Your average woman would've shouted yes from the rooftops if a man like Will LaMontagne would've proposed. She would've called all her friends, changed her Facebook status, and rubbed it in the face of all the hater bitches. She would already have a color scheme, theme, and wedding song. JJ wasn’t average. Well maybe she was but she also had issues to spare. 

“I love you. I love every complicated molecule in your body. Even the hurdles with you are worth it. I'm never leaving…you can't get rid of me.”

“I'm a handful.”

“Isn't it lucky I have two?” will smiled.

“Just tell me the truth.” JJ held his hands to her lips and kissed them. “Have I hurt you?”

“Yes, but I’ll get over it.”

“I don’t want to do that.”

“That’s a fact of life, cher. We’re gonna hurt each other because when you love someone like we do it happens. But we’ll make up when we fight and we’ll apologize when we’re wrong. In between that time we’ll make love and make babies. I'm gonna like that part the most.”

“Maybe one day…”

“No empty promises, remember.” Will said. “We’re together and we’ll stay together. You wanna stay together?”

“I do.” she nodded. “Bad choice of words, I'm sorry.”

“They were perfect actually. I can make you some warm milk to help you sleep.”

“I only like it with a little sugar, which would defeat the whole purpose. But I do have some Sleepytime tea in the cabinet. That might help.”

“I’ll put on the kettle.”

Will kissed her and got up from the couch. The sound of JJ calling his name stopped him halfway from the kitchen.

“Thanks.” She said.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do. You’re always here. I push and push and you stay. I try to stop pushing, I push a little more, and you still stay. I don’t do it because I want you to leave. I just do it because that’s who I am sometimes. But I love you.”

“I know.” He nodded. “We’ve got plenty of time to work out the kinks. But there’s only a few hours left in this night and you have work in the morning.”

JJ nodded and put on a smile. There were so many feelings in her belly, stirring just like her womb. She wanted to say so much but didn’t have the words. She didn’t want to lose Will; she loved him. It wasn’t always easy for her to express and to outside eyes it might seem as if she didn’t but she did. 

She loved him in the best way she knew how. There were times before him when JJ feared she would never be able to commit. She would cut and run when things got tough, or preferably before. She might have done the same to Will…she tried. But now they were going to have a baby. 

She too wanted what she never quite had. Her parents’ marriage had been tough. There was a lot of silence in the Jareau house when she was growing up. It got quieter after her sister died. JJ knew she had to get out and she’d made it pretty damn far considering where she came from. 

All her dreams had come true. But happily ever after was a fairy tale and she didn’t believe in fairy tales. She believed in Will though, believed in what they had even if it wasn’t what people thought it should be. Succumbing to the expectations of others would never be her downfall again. JJ had to do this her way, even if it hurt the one person who was in it with her.

The sound of the kettle whistling brought her out of her thoughts. She got up from the couch; making her way into the kitchen where he was making her tea. JJ did need to get some sleep. There was plenty to do in the morning; she was behind on finding someone to replace her when she went out on maternity leave in a few months.

“Thanks.” She took the cup of tea from his hands and blew on it.

“You're welcome. I'm here tomorrow but don’t forget I'm going back to New Orleans on Saturday for a few weeks to make final preparations for the move.”

“Do you really have to be gone that long?”

“Yeah.” Will nodded. “I bet you'll barely have time to miss me. You can work on two cases in that amount of time.”

“I need to be training my replacement.” JJ replied.

“Too bad the crazies didn’t get the memo.”

She laughed. He winked and she laughed some more. Quietly sipping her tea, JJ smiled when Will came and put her arms around you.

“I love you the most when you're smiling.” He said, kissing her temple.

“You're in luck, LaMontagne because that’s exactly what you make me do.”

“Finish your tea, cher. We need to get in bed. Maybe we’ll sleep…maybe we won't.”

“You're bad.” She laughed, reluctantly moving out of his arms and down the hall toward the bedroom.

“Jennifer Jareau, I've only given as good as I've got.” Will smiled and followed her. He would follow her anywhere. Wedding ring or not, Will was exactly where he wanted to be.

***


End file.
